This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In this study, resequencing will be used to further characterize the MECP2 gene in individuals with the risk and protective haplotypes, searching for novel variants. These variants will then be assayed in an independent series of cases and controls. Additionally, chromatin immunoprecipitation will be used to determine the affects of these variants on DNA/protein complexes.